Silence Is A Virtue
by Sixteen Candl3s
Summary: Complete — Slight Drabble — And so, Fuu decided to go through with what she wanted to do in the first place: kiss Mugen.
1. Part 1 of 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

------------------------------------------------------

_Meaning**(s);**_

1. The Spiky Haired One—Mugen

2. The One With The Spectacles—Jin

------------------------------------------------------

"Blah... Blah... Blah..."—Talking

------------------------------------------------------

**Part 1 of 2**

The one with the spectacles had been studying him for a while now as he polished one of his two swords.

"What is it that you feel?" The pale samurai suddenly asked, his spectacles gleaming in the dimness of the room.

"Feel?" He asked, cocking his head to the side; after all, the word was completely foreign to him.

"Yes, feel. Towards _her_," he confirmed, a thin brow arching upwards at his _friend's_ obviously flustered manner.

A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, but he bit it back down for fear that the spiky haired one would storm off in obvious anger and embarrassment.

"I–I–What I..." the spiky haired one trailed off into a slightly defeated mumble and the pale samurai was able to make out the faint beginnings of a blush painting the spiky haired one's sun-kissed cheeks.

"I–wh–what I _feel_ is different from what I've ever felt before–I..." the spiky haired one trailed off again and bit his bottom lip, trying to find the right words to use.

Suddenly, his eye twitched in annoyance when he heard a distinct chuckle come from the quiet samurai.

"Why do I even bother?" He grunted, storming off.

The quiet one laughed out loud once the door slammed shut, understanding the spiky haired one's flustered manner, **Sometimes, things are better left unsaid.**

* * *


	2. Part 2 of 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

------------------------------------------------------

**Bold**—Thoughts

"Blah... Blah... Blah..."—Talking

------------------------------------------------------

**Part 2 of 2**

Her innocence made him want her, the way she'd yell at him made him want to tame her and the way her caramel eyes gazed at him made him want to tell her. Yet, he couldn't say anything, so he forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat as he approached her. When he saw the small flush painting her rosy colored cheeks, he immediately narrowed his dark eyes, suspicion kindling within its depths. She stared at him shyly, her flushed lips parting in a quiet gasp of surprise when a small growl rustled past his lips.

**There it is again**, he thought, resisting the urge to grit his teeth in frustration. **That same _cute_ blush residing in her cheeks. Damn her!**

"Ne, Mugen-chan, I..." Fuu trailed off and lowered her eyes demurely.

He saw her fingers lace together with uncertainty, before hiding themselves behind her back. Suddenly, a spark kindled in her eyes and Fuu took a tentative step closer to Mugen, her eyes trained on his mouth.

"Ne, Mugen-chan, can I..." Fuu broke off again, the spark dying down as her eyes flickered away from the ruggish looking samurai. "Sorry."

Mugen shot Fuu a curious look, but she shook her head and decided to change the subject, "Ne, Mugen-chan, have you seen Jin-kun?"

Something seemed to jolt within Mugen because a furious looking blush painted his sun-kissed cheeks and he hissed out a furious "_no_" between clenched teeth.

She stared at him oddly for a moment, but as soon as his gaze met hers, she blushed furiously.

There was a slightly awkward silence afterwards, in which Mugen felt as though he were about to suffocate, but before the silence became too unbearable, Fuu spoke again, "Ne, Mugen-chan?"

Mugen was still looking at Fuu when he saw it; the faint blush painting her cheeks.

"I want to—" Fuu was positive that Mugen was becoming fed up with her tentative words and so, she decided to go through with what she wanted to do in the first place; kiss Mugen.

Though there was an uncertain expression in her eyes, she took another tiny step closer to Mugen. There was an apprehension in Fuu's eyes, Mugen noted to himself and just as her lips were about to touch his own, Fuu spoke once more.

"Ne, Mugen?" She whispered, suddenly realizing how quiet it was.

"Yeah?" Mugen answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I want—" Fuu broke off for the millionth time that day.

Finally fed up, Mugen hissed, "Oh, fuck, just kiss me already!"

And Fuu did. She pressed her lips against Mugen's tentatively, before pulling back.

"Ne, Mug—"

Before Fuu could finish her sentence, however, Mugen's lips were upon her own once more, but just enough for him to feel her soft flesh yielding against his own. Suddenly, he seemed frantic to Fuu as his kisses became more abrasive and she found herself unable to expect anything soft from the cold, yet somewhat equally soft-hearted samurai she'd come to love. In fact, she seemed to accept it because her small, nimble fingers slid to the back of Mugen's neck before sliding through his thick ebony locks.

Mugen groaned, his fingers clasping themselves around Fuu's slender waist as he pulled her body flush against his own. He let all his thoughts drift away as he kissed Fuu; Jin teasing him, Jin questioning him and Jin pushing him to the limit. At that moment, he allowed himself get lost in the moment and simply _feel_.

A short distance away, Jin watched his two companions kiss and cuddle with one another, realizing that they made an oddly attractive couple; Mugen's bronzed skin contrasting nicely with Fuu's pale skin.

And as Jin walked away from the couple, he smirked, **Silence is indeed a virtue**.

_End_.

* * *


End file.
